With the proliferation of computer networks, there has also arisen a variety of malicious actors seeking to access information communicated over computer networks. Efforts have been made to provide secure communications over computer networks.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.